The Biggest Sacrifice
by Shogai Karin
Summary: Dua hati bertaut dalam malam. Jatuh cinta. Tak pernah bisa saling memandang.


**Terinspirasi dari salah satu graphic novel Chicken Soup v.v**

**Ceritanya bikin merinding TT^TT**

**Banyak bacot. Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**Pengorbanan Terbesar** © Milik Publik

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_-typos bertebaran di mana-mana, gaya penulisan aneh dan lain sebagainya-_-_

.

.

DeathChara | AU | GaaHina | Angst | Based on true story

* * *

Nama gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga. Ia berjalan menyusuri alun-alun kota dengan menenteng sebuah buku sketsa. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan di sekelilingnya, membuat karpet merah muda tipis yang tercampakkan di atas tanah. Hinata tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia selalu damai bila berjalan-jalan keluar seperti ini.

Sebagai seorang guru TK, penyair sekaligus pelukis handal, popularitasnya beranjak naik terlalu pesat. Di sela-sela kesibukannya mengajar, ia selalu sempat meluangkan waktu untuk menyendiri dan menghasilkan syair-syair bernilai sastra tinggi, semuanya sudah pernah diterbitkan di majalah-majalah sastra terkenal. Lukisan-lukisan karyanya dilelang di galeri-galeri terkenal dan terjual habis.

Hinata memandang satu titik ke depan, mencari seseorang. Ah, itu dia! Seorang pemuda 28 tahun dengan syal biru tebal dan jaket yang kebesaran. Ia tersenyum manis meskipun yakin pemuda itu tidak melihatnya. Dengan langkah mantap, Hinata berjalan mendekati pemuda bersyal biru tersebut. Hinata mengambil duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ohayou," sapa pemuda itu. Seolah tahu ada seseorang di sampingnya. Hinata tersenyum.

Dari dekat, pemuda itu terlihat makin tampan. Rambut merah terbakarnya, tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahinya, kulitnya yang pucat. Dan matanya. Mata itu eksotis, tetapi buta.

Ya, pemuda itu buta.

"A-ano... kalau seperti itu, apa tidak sulit berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat?" tanya Hinata sopan. "Maaf kalau lancang."

Pemuda itu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis di sebelahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku amat mengenal tempat ini, lagipula tongkat membuatku terkesan rikuh," jawabnya. "Omong-omong, namaku Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia akan membuka mulutnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"N-namaku... tidak terlalu penting," kata Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sesaat, ada keheningan janggal di antara mereka. Hinata mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku sketsanya, sementara Gaara sibuk merangkai kata-kata berikutnya.

"Mau... menemaniku di sini?" tanya Gaara akhirnya.

Hinata mengangguk riang. Tanpa ditanya pun, ia mau.

**...**

**Seminggu kemudian.**

_Gaara..._

Hinata diam-diam mencintai pemuda itu.

Bisakah si pemuda buta membalas perasaannya? pikir Hinata selalu. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh berharap banyak. Baginya, cinta itu selalu datang lewat mata. Bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang tanpa mengetahui wujudnya? Ia juga tidak tahu.

"Hime, kau sedang apa?" Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hime. Panggilan Gaara untuk Hinata. Gadis indigo itu memandang hasil karyanya. Sebuah lukisan wajah seseorang. Ia memandang lukisan itu penuh sayang, seolah itu karya terbaik yang pernah ia buat.

"Eh... hanya membuat sketsa. S-seperti biasa," jawab Hinata ringan.

"Huh. Melukis apa lagi?" tanya Gaara.

"Rahasia."

"Rahasia, eh?" sindir Gaara. "Kalau suatu saat aku bisa melihat apa yang kaubuat, lukisan itu bukan rahasia lagi namanya. Tunggu dan lihat saja," katanya penuh kemenangan. Ia tidak bisa melihat senyum Hinata dan pandangannya yang makin menerawang. Hinata membalik halaman buku sketsanya dan menulis beberapa untai kalimat, berpikir dalam-dalam di setiap katanya.

"Kutebak, itu puisi. Kau sedang menulis, iya kan Hime?" tebak Gaara bersemangat.

Hinata mengangguk. "Syair pendek. Mau k-kubacakan?" tawar Hinata.

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih." Ia tertawa dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku taman.

Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Hinata ikut menyandarkan punggungnya, menatap lekat-lekat mata buta Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya memandang kosong pada jalan setapak di depannya.

Sepi sekali.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Gaara-san, aku tinggal dulu, ya?" pamit Hinata. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dua kali.

Hinata bangkit dari bangku dan menatap Gaara sekali lagi. Ah. Andai pemuda yang dicintainya itu bisa melihat. Perlahan, ia mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

**...**

"Hime?" panggil Gaara.

Hinata mendengar panggilan itu. Ia berusaha keras untuk berbalik lagi, tapi kakinya seolah tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia tidak bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi. Gadis itu mengurut pelipisnya yang pusing dan pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang.

'_Aku hanya sakit kepala... hebat_.'

"Hime? Pensilmu tertinggal..."

Hinata jatuh terduduk di tanah. Wajahnya memucat, bersemu kebiruan. Sakit kepala. Hanya sakit kepala.

Detik kemudian, semua gelap.

**...**

Tumor otak akut.

Bibir Hinata bergetar saat mengulang perkataan sang dokter kepadanya.

Tumor otak... akut? Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib hidupnya nanti?

"Anda boleh memilih, dioperasi sekarang atau kami beri rentang waktu enam bulan sebelum operasi," kata sang dokter dengan sopan. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa pasiennya sekarang, seorang Hinata Hyuuga, _public figure_ - khalayak akan sangat terkejut jika hal ini disebarluaskan. "Bila dioperasi sekarang... kemungkinan selamat hanya dua persen."

Hinata termangu.

"Aku pilih yang kedua," katanya.

Sang dokter membungkuk hormat. "Itu keputusan Anda. Saya tinggal dulu." Ia keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Kini, ia sendirian di kamar rawat inap yang dingin.

**Hinata POV**

Enam bulan.

Enam bulan bagiku yang tersisa untuk melihat, menyentuh, menulis dan melukis dunia.

Enam bulan.

_'Hanya enam bulan?'_ pikirku sinis.

"Hinata, jangan bersedih," aku mendengar diriku sendiri berkata. Tanganku meremas ujung selimut dengan lemah. "Kamu memiliki waktu enam bulan untuk mencintai dunia."

Yah, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan dalam rentang waktu enam bulan. Lagipula, tetap ada kemungkinan operasinya berhasil, kan?

Hari itu, aku bertekad. Untuk enam bulan ke depan yang tersisa bagiku, aku akan mengekspresikan segala yang kucintai. Yah, segalanya. Dengan pensil, dan gambar...

**End of Hinata POV**

**...**

Enam bulan umurnya di dunia tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk berhenti berkarya. Ia justru jauh lebih sering keluar masuk kamarnya di rumah sakit, berjalan-jalan di taman depan rumah sakit, duduk di bawah naungan pohon yang rindang dan menulis ide apa saja yang terlintas, tapi tetap berkualitas. Semua puisinya telah diterbitkan di majalah-majalah sastra, kecuali puisi yang dibuatnya enam bulan lalu, di sebelah Gaara.

Gaara. Mungkinkah sekarang pemuda itu menanyakan keberadaan Hinata? Atau ia sudah menemukan wanita lain?

Semua lukisan Hinata selama enam bulan itu dipamerkan di galeri-galeri terkenal dan seperti biasa, semuanya terjual habis. Sementara itu satu lukisan kesayangannya tetap disimpan. Entah mengapa.

"Kira-kira, apa reaksi Gaara kalau melihat lukisan ini, ya?" pikir Hinata geli.

Ia memberesi peralatannya dan beranjak meninggalkan bangku taman.

**...**

**Enam bulan kemudian, sehari sebelum operasi.**

"Sedang apa, Nona?" sapa sang dokter ramah.

Hinata tersenyum dan menutup buku tulisnya. Ia membetulkan letak _cap_-nya yang miring. "Kau tahu kebiasaan manusia sebelum operasi? Menulis surat wasiat. Haha," ia tertawa kecil. "Apa ini terdengar aneh?"

"Tidak," jawab dokter itu dengan hormat. "Lanjutkan saja apa yang menjadi keinginan Anda."

Gadis Hyuuga itu menunggu sampai sang dokter keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja. Sebuah formulir. Tepatnya, formulir untuk menyumbangkan semua organ tubuhnya bila meninggal kelak.

Hinata tersenyum lagi dan mengisi serta menandatangani formulir itu dengan mantap.

**...**

Sang dokter bedah keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah putus asa. Keringat menitik dari pelipisnya. Hanya satu yang terlintas, gagal.

"Bagaimana Hinata-nee? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata, dengan gusar. Harapan besarnya pupus sudah ketika dokter itu menggeleng lemah.

"Maafkan kami, Hyuuga-san. Kami sudah berbuat semampu kami, tapi kami hanya manusia, bukan Tuhan. Operasinya... tidak berhasil," jawab sang dokter lamat-lamat.

Hanabi melangkah mundur dengan mata nanar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kakak sepupunya, Neji, dan berusaha kuat agar tidak menangis.

"Tidak, Hinata-nee... Tidak boleh!" jeritnya dengan dada naik turun menahan sesunggukan. Neji menghela nafas dan membelai puncak kepala Hanabi, meskipun ia sendiri masih terkesiap dengan pernyataan dokter itu.

"Sudah, Hanabi. Relakan saja kakakmu," katanya pelan.

"Tadi saya menemukan formulir untuk menyumbangkan semua organ tubuh saat kelak meninggal. Sudah ditandatangani. Kalian benar-benar memiliki saudara yang berhati mulia," ujar sang dokter pelan. "Ia tetap berguna untuk banyak orang, bahkan setelah..."

Hanabi menangis lebih keras. Ia membenamkan hidungnya pada bahu Neji. "Hinata-nee! Hinata-nee tidak pergi! Neji-nii... ini salahku, ini salahku."

"Ini bukan salahmu, gadis kecil," geleng Neji. "Terima kasih atas usaha Anda, Tuan. Tuhan akan sangat menghargai itu."

Sang dokter mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke kamar operasi.

Neji mematung di depannya, dengan tangan masih membelai tengkuk Hanabi, mencoba menghibur adik sepupunya itu. Meskipun ia masih berduka, sebenarnya Neji penasaran. Ke mana perginya organ-organ tubuh Hinata nantinya? Dan untuk siapa?

**...**

**Tiga minggu kemudian.**

"Sudah boleh membuka matamu."

Gaara berkedip dan mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya. Menunggu sampai pandangan matanya jelas sempurna. Ia bisa melihat!

"Lavender!" seru Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara, tiba-tiba. "Gaara-san, bisa melihatku?" panggilnya.

"Ya, bisa," jawab Gaara skeptis. Terakhir kali ia mengetahui wujud kakak perempuannya adalah gadis kecil cerewet berambut pirang yang berusia 15 tahun. Sekarang, Temari jauh berbeda di usia 30-nya. Sudah menikah, pula.

"Siapa pendonor itu, eh?" celetuk Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara, antusias.

"Hinata Hyuuga, 28 tahun," jawab dokter di sebelahnya dengan ramah. "Saya punya alamat kediaman Hyuuga, jika suatu saat kalian ingin berkunjung ramah-tamah..."

"Hyuuga si penyair terkenal itu?" tegas Temari heran. Sang dokter mengangguk.

Gaara masih mematung di tempatnya.

Hinata... Hyuuga?

Ingatkah ia dengan nama itu?

**...**

Gaara berjalan menapaki trotoar menuju jalan tempat mansion megah keluarga Hyuuga berada. Langkahnya sedikit terburu-buru, mengagetkan indra penglihatan yang baru didapatnya tadi pagi. Kini, ia memasuki pekarangan mansion Hyuuga dan melihat sekeliling. Di pinggir jalan, ditanami semak-semak mungil dan cemara di beberapa sudut.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya karena udara yang dihirupnya semakin lembab dan dingin. Di depannya sekarang terpampang pintu kukuh yang menjulang dan sesaat menggetarkan niatnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia memiliki dorongan kuat untuk mengunjungi kediaman Hinata Hyuuga. Perempuan pendonor yang tidak dikenalnya.

_Ding dong._

"Siapa itu?" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Ah... Saya mencari rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuuga," seru Gaara. Pintu didepannya terbuka dan gadis muda pendek berusia 25 tahun berdiri di sana, dengan mata sembab. Pandangan matanya seolah bertanya-tanya maksud kunjungan pemuda tak dikenal yang datang tanpa diundang ini.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya datang ke rumah Anda tanpa izin," Gaara membungkuk sopan. "Saya... orang yang menerima mata Hinata Hyuuga."

Gadis itu - Hanabi - memandang pemuda di depannya dengan heran. Ah, ya, mata lavender kakaknya ada di sana. Raut wajahnya berubah ceria, seolah melihat kakaknya hidup kembali.

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk Hinata-san. Kalau boleh, saya... saya ingin melihat rumah tempat Hinata-san dibesarkan," jelas Gaara sebelum Hanabi sempat berkata apa-apa. Dari cara bicara pemuda ini, jelas ia sangat terkesan pada kakaknya. Ia tersenyum gamang.

"Hinata-nee ada di matamu sekarang!" seru Hanabi riang. Ia terhipnotis oleh mata lavender Hinata sesaat. "Nama Anda, Sabaku no Gaara, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari lihat-lihat saja dulu," sahut Hanabi ceria. "Neji-nii akan suka dengan kunjunganmu, jika ia ada di sini. Ikuti aku."

**...**

"Ini ruangan yang biasa digunakan Hinata-nee," jelas Hanabi seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar berukuran 5 x 6 meter di depannya. Terdapat satu set tempat tidur dengan seprai yang tersingkap, tidak pernah dirapikan semenjak Hinata rawat inap. "Aku begitu kehilangan dia. Itu sebabnya aku membiarkan ruangan ini seperti ketika dia meninggalkanku dan Neji-nii."

Pandangan Gaara terantuk pada novel yang dibiarkan tergeletak di meja belajar. PLATO, tertulis besar-besar di sampul depannya. Hanabi yang menyadari arah pandangan Gaara segera menyambar buku itu. "Plato adalah buku yang ia baca sampai menjalani operasi."

_Eh?_

"Aku juga sedang membaca Plato pada saat itu... dalam huruf braille," kata Gaara salah tingkah.

Gaara melayangkan pandangan pada sekitarnya. Ia menemukan buku lainnya, berjudul Hegel, buku yang kelihatannya milik Hinata juga. Ada sesuatu yang tersentak di dadanya. Gaara juga sedang membaca Hegel dalam huruf braille, sampai menjalani operasi.

Ia mulai merasakan langkah kakinya yang semakin berat. Hinata Hyuuga... ingatkah ia dengan nama itu? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba patah hati mendengar perempuan itu meninggal di meja operasi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan 'Hime' yang sering ditemuinya dulu? Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini perempuan itu tidak pernah muncul?

Apa jangan-jangan...

Hanabi melirik Gaara kembali dan seakan teringat sesuatu. Gadis itu bergegas membongkar-bongkar laci meja belajar Hinata dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar, lebih tepatnya buku sketsa dari dalam laci. Ia membolak-balik halamannya seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, ya! Ini lukisan laki-laki idaman Hinata-nee. Anehnya, ia mirip denganmu," gumamnya seraya menyodorkan buku itu ke depan hidung Gaara. Lukisan seorang pemuda bersyal, eyeliner, tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahinya, dan rambut merah seperti semak terbakar. Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Apa ia tidak salah lihat?

Hanabi membalik halaman itu dan menemukan sekelompok kata. "Ini puisi yang ditulis Hinata-nee, puisi kesukaannya. Tidak pernah diterbitkan."

Gaara tersentak. Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

Lukisan rahasia, puisi pendek... yang dipersembahkan hanya untuknya. Rasa bersalah menghantam Gaara lagi. Sang 'Hime' itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Seseorang yang menghadiahkan mata lavender untuknya, meskipun gadis itu tidak tahu ke mana matanya akan disalurkan saat itu.

_"Kalau suatu saat aku bisa melihat apa yang kaubuat, lukisan itu bukan rahasia lagi namanya. Tunggu dan lihat saja."_

"Hmm... yup. Semua puisi dan lukisannya telah diterbitkan, kecuali ini. Mungkin karena dia bermaksud memperlihatkannya padamu," tambah Hanabi.

Gaara menatap tiga untai kalimat yang tertulis di halaman buku sketsa tersebut. Dengan mata kosong.

_Dua hati bertaut dalam malam_

_Jatuh cinta_

_ Tak pernah bisa saling memandang_

**...**

* * *

**Owari  
**

* * *

**Pertama kalinya bikin angst fict T3T *nangis haru***

**Versi asli fict ini ya milik publik. Kisah nyata.**

**Harusnya nyelesain fict Aya yang satu itu, tapi malah bikin fict lagi. Oneshot. Hahah, kerajinan banget gue. ^^'a**

**Dan ini republished, reedited, dan segala macam yang ada 're'-nya (?) #plak  
**


End file.
